


[VN] On the Midnight Cinema

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Domestic, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Movie Night, Post-DMC5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 但丁和尼祿都很關心維吉爾，只是有時候維吉爾想要的關注更多一些，所以他們的感受出現相當明顯的落差。尼祿發現了這點，於是在一場電影之夜後，他試圖伸出援手。事實證明維吉爾只需要一點時間，而且他學得很快。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	[VN] On the Midnight Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> 五代劇情後雙子回歸，跟尼祿一起住在DMC的故事。主軸是VN吃醋 pwp，其他自由心證。私設魔性本能和人性的意識可以交流，魔性因為很直率，有時比人性還要明理一點。有一些半強迫的性愛描寫注意。

只有在週五的晚上，維吉爾才會讓尼祿把他從書堆裡拖出來、和但丁一起看電影。尼祿通常坐在沙發中間，左手邊是翹起腳抱著洋芋片的但丁，右側是將閻魔刀摟在胸前的維吉爾。

起先維吉爾告訴自己，他只是抵不過兒子的堅持，所以才會勉強坐下來忍耐個一兩小時；然而整天的惡魔狩獵讓尼祿疲憊不已，等電影中的男主角從噩夢中驚醒時，青年已經倚在維吉爾肩膀上沉沉睡去。在獲得自由與吵醒尼祿之間，維吉爾最終選擇用尾巴攬著他，默默將注意力轉回影片上。  
那之後但丁私下開玩笑說維吉爾「動機不純」，對此維吉爾只是輕哼一聲：在他看來，他們之中沒有誰對那小子的想法是單純的。尤其考慮到但丁那玩世不羈的性格，還有尼祿多麼喜歡在但丁身邊打轉。  
平常但丁和尼祿會一起出門狩獵、在外面決定晚餐吃些什麼，然後拎著三人份的食材或者外帶回來。維吉爾跟著去的那幾次，他記得最多的也是尼祿邊喊著「但丁！」邊展開飛翼，從自己身邊消失的情景。起身時他不小心踢翻了尼祿喝光的汽水罐──積在上面的冰冷水珠此時已經全部滲入水泥地面，溶成一個揮不去的黯淡影子。維吉爾專注於盯著那塊水痕，忽略周遭的其他事物，直到某隻不長眼的低階惡魔朝他衝來，在幾步外直接被次元斬切開為止。

相較之下，只有在看電影時，尼祿似乎會分給他更多注意力──也許是因為但丁總專注於他抱著的零食或披薩，而尼祿不想碰觸他油膩膩的雙手，才會往維吉爾這邊挨。一感覺到青年靠近，他的尾椎附近就陣陣發癢；維吉爾要求自己專注在面前的螢幕上，恰好劇情來到精采處，緊張的氛圍緩解他用手臂或尾巴環繞尼祿的衝動。

「天啊，他死了。」維吉爾身邊的青年哀號道：「那些獄卒怎麼能那樣對他？只因為害怕而哭就要殺人，這根本一點道理也沒有。」  
「問題就在於，這座監獄的系統認為這是正常的。」但丁將洋芋片塞給身邊的兩名半魔，尼祿猶豫地拿了一片、維吉爾搖頭表示不要，並且對自己的雙生兄弟皺眉：「你對著這畫面還吃得下去？」  
「畢竟這是電影……雖然監獄裡的傢伙，有些實在病態到讓人想吐。」但丁回答，隨即想到什麼似地問：「晚餐訂披薩可以吧？我去打電話。」

「等等，你進過監獄？」尼祿不可置信地問。然而但丁只是擺擺手，在辦公桌前逕自拿起話筒，顯然不打算回答年輕的惡魔獵人。維吉爾則看著尼祿懊惱的側臉，想要說些什麼吸引他的注意力，卻沒有頭緒。尼祿也沒有發現他的欲言又止，那雙澄澈的藍眼直接被下一段劇情給擄獲，始終沒看向這邊。  
維吉爾不常將自己的想望在腦內清楚地說出來，但此刻他希望尼祿可以看他一眼，問他對於螢幕中被一槍斃命的那個小夥子有什麼感想。他會回答：早在典獄長給那年輕人點菸的時候，就該發覺有哪裡不大對勁了。  
「他不夠機敏。」維吉爾幾乎被自己的聲音嚇著，尼祿也一臉詫異地看向他。好半晌後，尼祿眨巴著眼睛回應：「對──我也是這樣想。假如換成別人，也許不會發生這種事。」

一陣尷尬的對視後，維吉爾首先轉開視線。直到電影快結束，他才又藉著但丁去拿披薩的動靜瞥了尼祿一眼。  
不知從何時開始，那小子就斷斷續續地抽著鼻子，現在維吉爾知道他是因為太過投入，哭得眼角都紅起來。維吉爾不明白兩個男人從監獄出來後再相聚何以讓他難過得流眼淚，而扛著幾盒披薩坐回沙發上的但丁更搶先把他的想法說出口：「真想不到，原來你的淚點是這種兄弟情誼啊，尼祿。下周我們可以來看斷背山──」一隻天藍色的中指豎在他眼前，非常有效地制止但丁繼續胡言亂語下去。「好、好，不要斷背山。那來點披薩怎麼樣？」  
就是在這種時候，當但丁帶著點挫敗向尼祿表示退讓，一種維吉爾從不能理解的概念──當但丁垂下眼、淺淺地笑著抬起雙手投降時，尼祿的態度會開始軟化。他緊握的拳頭鬆開，在但丁好言相勸下接過披薩紙盒，拿出一片披薩往嘴裡送。彷彿他們之間訂下過某種維吉爾不知情的契約，但丁毫無顧忌地和尼祿分食著，最年輕的惡魔獵人甚至把紙盒朝但丁那裏推了推，好接住他粗心落下的一些配料。  
接著，那個紙盒來到他面前。維吉爾看著餘下的六片披薩，在深色浸了油的紙板上圈出一個完美又扎人的直角。「吶，維吉爾，來一片嗎？」尼祿嚼著條堅決不肯斷裂的起司絲問他。維吉爾知道，他應該要回答；但維吉爾不知如何開口，又或者說他若是張嘴，大概也不是在回應尼祿的問題。

伸出手的一瞬間，尼祿臉上閃過的光彩令維吉爾不明就裡，但他沒多加留意。牽在披薩尖端與尼祿唇上的起司脆弱得嚇人，被維吉爾兩指輕輕一捋就斷開；不等尼祿做出任何反應，他已經以一種吊在貪婪邊緣的優雅姿態將那縷絲線吞入口中。這行為既愚蠢又荒謬，與其說維吉爾為了達成什麼目標而採取行動，更像是不得滿足所以在尋求補償：實際上，他想把但丁和尼祿之間，那條看不見又搆不著的紐帶搶過來。就算惹毛了那小子，被砸在牆上也沒有關係，維吉爾認命地閉上眼心想。但是他遲遲沒有等到尼祿一把抓起自己，於是片刻後他抬起睫毛，正好看見尼祿粉色的唇張開發話：「但丁，能去拿個盤子來嗎？給維吉爾用的。」  
「啊，好吧。」站起身，但丁抬抬肩將大衣甩落在沙發上，悠哉地晃進廚房。樓廳內頓時只剩下他倆的氣息，還有將近跑完的片尾名單；維吉爾覺得情況有異，印象中他的兄弟沒這麼順從、他的兒子也沒有這麼拘謹於禮數。剛要開口，維吉爾的視線就和尼祿猛然相撞、那小子毫不客氣地偏頭看著他，滿臉狐疑。

「你想要什麼？」維吉爾口氣不善地問。尼祿先是微微皺起眉，好像他問的是某種宇宙中恆不變的定律，接著往下看。維吉爾追隨著他的動作，只見兩人腳邊有抹銀色的光不安分地屈捲又伸展，最後繞在尼祿小腿上。再抬起眼時，維吉爾將視線從尼祿海藍的眸子上默默移開。

原本他沒有想要做什麼的，是因為那小子不知好歹地補了一句：「這是我該要問的吧──你想要什麼，維吉爾？假如這東西能讓你生氣上十天半個月，我有興趣了解一下。」

※

「尼祿？」但丁轉過頭，面對空蕩蕩的客廳。維吉爾也不見了，這是怎麼一回事？有一瞬間他的腦袋幾乎映出數十年前，火光沖天的房屋，然而後腦杓裡的惡魔嗤嚕幾聲，立刻就將那些幻影全部驅散：

_……上面。藍色的，帶走了。_

噢，原來如此。他原先停滯的表情揚成淺淺一笑，哼著歌將原先拿在手中的藍花盤子放回原位，接著抽出自己平常用的。尼祿總是看著盤子邊鮮紅的幾顆草莓圖樣皺眉，不過他還是很願意和但丁用這個大白瓷盤分享義大利麵或者燉飯，偶爾強迫但丁吃些他不那麼愛的蔬菜。

相較之下，維吉爾與他們的互動真的非常冷淡。但丁知道自己絕對問不出什麼，他們之間向來只知道用打架當唯一的溝通手段；尼祿可能就不一樣了，又或者說他肯定是更好的人選，但丁大方地承認這點。  
「好了，現在只剩下一個問題：我要留幾片披薩給他們兩個呢？」原先他想全部吃光，但是惡魔對他發出了低低的威嚇；維吉爾和尼祿是他的族裔，應該要保護他們。「是、是、是，幸好你懂這些道理。不知道我那傻哥哥什麼時候才能有你一半聰明……」

※

直到維吉爾將尼祿壓進床墊裡，從那小子口中擠出一聲驚訝的喘息，他才有機會搞清楚自己幹了什麼好事。尼祿的腿被他的身體逼著往兩邊大開，而維吉爾正將犬齒鑲進尼祿的肩膀，活像頭飢餓的狼咬著獵物不肯鬆口。  
他幾乎要直接把那小子的衣物全部撕碎，幸好在他用拳頭抓爛第一團衣料前，尼祿用蒼藍的爪子制止了他。「讓我自己脫，你這粗魯的傢伙。」

第一晚他把尼祿喜歡的紅色毛衣撕了個稀巴爛之後，尼祿哪怕是動用暴力，都不讓維吉爾再摧毀他的衣服。「東西都在床頭，戴不戴套隨便你，但別想直接進來。」青年用沙啞的嗓音命令道，同時雙手一抬甩掉大衣、轉而對付底下的兩層布料。  
維吉爾明白這小子想支開他，但想到稍早發生的那些，就讓他執拗得不願意妥協。他的尾巴在翻找中揮倒了幾個瓶罐，凌亂地滾到尼祿頰邊，那小子則氣鼓鼓地瞪著維吉爾，還有在他眼前抓著潤滑罐子悠哉搖晃的尾巴。「我差點忘記你今天活像是吃錯了什麼藥。」尼祿恨恨地咬著牙，不過他怨懟的神情很快隨他舉起手臂、脫去上衣的動作被掩蓋，而維吉爾又突然樂於證實尼祿的想法，趁著他與衣袖搏鬥時解開褲腰。將褲子褪到腳踝時維吉爾愣了一下，因為手中沒摸到平常尼祿那雙難以脫下的短靴，但他很快就想起這小子回家之後會換拖鞋──前提是他沒被維吉爾直接拖上樓，就著因狩獵血液沸騰的餘溫來上一發。

「家和外面是不同的，這件事情非常有必要。」他依稀記得尼祿曾這樣講過。但丁只把這當作買一雙草莓圖案拖鞋的藉口，維吉爾則完全沒辦法理解。也許未來他能夠稍微明白，不過現在他只覺得，尼祿的堅持對他而言非常方便──只需輕輕一扯一拉，它們便落到地上、無法再妨礙維吉爾。接著，尼祿的褲子也頹軟地癱在那雙鞋面旁，尼祿本人則投降似地在床上舒張開四肢，唯獨在維吉爾粗硬的尾巴蹭過他大腿時微微戰慄。「輪──輪到你了。」尼祿伸出手，朝著衣冠筆挺的血親做個手勢；他們之間赤裸、屈服和齊整、主導的對比讓維吉爾不自覺翹起唇角，看見尼祿因他的莞爾而興奮得呼吸停滯，更讓他喉頭緊縮。

維吉爾抬腿跨上床墊。從那瞬間開始，他身上的衣物忽然如受慾火焚燒般，被灼出一個個藍磷灰滾邊的圓環，貪婪地蠶食布料。很快地，包裹維吉爾的魔力全數散去，尼祿卻皺起眉：就算袒裎相見，他的父親仍然表現得高高在上，而自己像是隻小動物，被握在掌中把玩。「我總有一天一定要搞懂你們是怎麼做到那些事情。你的衣服是魔力聚成的，然後但丁可以把魔力壓成子彈……」他邊碎念，邊看著維吉爾扭開潤滑劑的蓋子，這才想到自己漏了什麼，幻化出爪翼把一個枕頭抓過來墊在腰下。

「別提他。」維吉爾過了片刻才發現自己顯露出不悅，有些狼狽地試圖掩飾：「在你面前的是我，或者你可以光著身體下去找他，我不介意。」  
尼祿忽然發出一聲低笑，但維吉爾偏偏選在這時探入兩根手指，於是他錯失了能從那小子口中問出答案的機會。他只能看著尼祿皺起眉、拉長脖子，試圖擺脫下身傳來的異樣感。一時間他們身周被寂靜填滿，就連尼祿壓抑的喘息都不足以抵擋沉悶。  
有時維吉爾會思量自己是否太過粗暴。他依稀記得有幾次他扛著，或者啃咬尼祿的腿時，那小子完全沒有硬的跡象。即使尼祿有反應，維吉爾依舊會自私地無視他剛高潮過繼續頂撞，任由尼祿嗚咽或低泣也不停手。  
這會是尼祿喜歡但丁甚於他的理由嗎？因為他的兄弟更溫柔？維吉爾沒興趣干涉但丁的私生活，除非哪天但丁在他面前撒野，而這還沒發生過。

同時尼祿剛從擴張的不適中恢復過來，平常他可能會對維吉爾粗魯的態度叨唸個一兩句，此時卻睨著眼不吭半聲，維吉爾甚至因他眼中過於睿智的光芒而隱隱感到不安。果然，那小子猜透了他的心思，張口便精準命中他的心思：「你果然在吃醋。」  
「是又如何？」維吉爾反唇相譏，為達到使尼祿屈服的效果，還不忘勾起埋在他體內的手指。尼祿僵硬了一剎，強忍著異樣感開始罵：「把我帶上來的是你，提起但丁的也是你，所有東西都被你主導著，你他媽到底還想要什麼？」維吉爾想著那天尼祿飛走時，水泥地面上被冷飲浸出來的一個深黑印子，一個深不見底的洞，回答：「錯了。我不可能主宰你們的意識，更不可能靠力量來改變你們的關係。」語罷，他抬起眼，看見尼祿勝利的微笑，才驚覺自己一字不差地把內心的願望講出了口。

此時他的尾巴似乎眼見大勢已去，毫不猶豫地出賣了維吉爾、討好地捲在尼祿手腕上，尖端還得意洋洋地顫動著彰顯勝利。見狀，尼祿笑得更加開懷，維吉爾懊惱地低噥幾聲，為了維護自己僅剩不多的尊嚴，只能湊上前去堵住他的嘴。  
就在這時，奇妙的變化發生了：原本維吉爾以為這個吻會帶著慍怒、撕咬和赤紅的鐵腥味，然而當他們嘴唇相觸的一瞬間，他心裡有什麼東西開始升溫溶解，像一碗巧克力片在熱水環繞中慢慢化開。那小子主動抬起腿纏住他的腰，雙臂勾著他的肩膀把他往下壓，甚至大膽地扭動腰身讓他們下半身緊貼。以前尼祿有這麼主動嗎？維吉爾不太記得，只覺得內心比起剛才舒坦多了。只可惜尼祿為了擁抱他掙出尾巴的禁錮，否則維吉爾大概會更加滿意。

無視尼祿哼哼著要求繼續接吻，他直起身、扛起尼祿強健的右腿架在肩上。維吉爾慎重地觀察著身下尼祿的反應，視線停留在他發紅的眼角，再往下游移到胸前脹起的乳頭。「別那樣看我。」身體的主人抗議道，然而維吉爾裝作沒聽見，低下頭去盯著他的私處。嘴上表示排斥，意識到維吉爾正上下打量著他的性器時，尼祿依舊忍不住低低呻吟，甚至讓左手沿著下腹溜向腿間、迫不及待地替自己套弄起來。「我說，把你的眼睛移開，否則我就……」  
維吉爾對他的威脅只是輕嗤：「看來你是準備好了。」以維吉爾的標準而言，這就是非常足夠的宣告；於是他不再等尼祿回應，左手將尼祿的右腿往外掰開一些、右手扶著性器對準眼前的穴口。

以往如果尼祿感受到任何不適，一個天青色的拳頭應該已經往他臉上砸過來了，所以維吉爾肆無忌憚地推進到一半才停下來，寒涼的視線掃視尼祿全身。他半瞇著眼睛，在喘息間時不時摻雜幾聲呻吟，好彌補繃緊腳趾也無法阻止、從身體中心擴散往全身的酥麻──現在他必須用上兩隻手才能得到令他滿意的撫慰。尼祿時而用整隻手圈住陰莖根部上下滑動，過一會又停下來，慎重地托起底下的囊袋、輕輕用指尖磨蹭。維吉爾猜想他既迫不及待欲享受高潮，又矛盾地希望能延長被快感折騰的時間。他們上床過這麼多次，維吉爾從沒注意到這類的事情，而他並不是會害怕挑戰或改變的類型。

順應著尼祿的願望，維吉爾先是一路推進到底，接著將雙臂撐在尼祿兩側，開始一連串極度緩慢的抽送。每次他都刻意抽出大半，再用同樣煎熬的速度重新進入，沒幾回尼祿就開始坐立難安、搖著頭扯開嗓子哀求他加快節奏，這時維吉爾才為自己突如其來的細膩而暗暗吃驚。  
以往他們就只是像野獸般交配，倘若其中一方惹火了另一方則演變成拳腳刀刃相向；以此為鑑，維吉爾知道他現在所採取的行動確實讓尼祿感到愉悅，否則那小子肯定早就開始怒罵，乃至於直接揍他。於是維吉爾再一次遵從尼祿的懇求，挺動腰讓性器快速而綿延不絕地給予刺激；他身下的惡魔獵人大聲呻吟、雙手放開自己的陰莖去抓撓維吉爾的肩膀，雖然人類的手指不至於立刻見血，刺痛仍讓維吉爾皺起眉。

這時候他的尾巴又與他站在同一陣線，它和維吉爾的雙手齊心協力逮著了尼祿的手腕，將它們禁錮在尼祿的臉頰兩側。那小子的眼神既恍惚又飽含色欲，原本看電影時就哭腫的眼睛在交歡後愈加紅了起來，眼眶裡亮晶晶地滾著一層淚水。維吉爾專注地看著尼祿，還有他瞳孔中倒映出來、頭髮有些凌亂的自己。他已經聽見尼祿喘著氣，儘管話音被頂得斷斷續續還夾雜點氣音，仍然扯開笑臉打趣地問：「幹嘛一直看？覺得風景很好嗎？」，卻還醞釀著該怎麼回話。最後他索性放棄思考，又一次低下頭去輕咬尼祿粉得異常的嘴唇。那小子發出半聲陶醉的嗚咽，忽然晃動腰盲目地往維吉爾胯上撞去──他知道這是尼祿快射的徵兆，也看見尼祿的雙手在自己掌控下掙動，似乎是想要觸碰被忽略許久的陰莖。

以往維吉爾的許可與否完全取決於他是否生氣，如果尼祿沒惹惱他，想怎麼樣都沒有問題。但這次有些不同：儘管現在他的怒火幾近消退，維吉爾卻有別的想法。「不行，」他將腦內大膽的意圖給說出口：「你不能碰你自己，如果你想要，只能等我把它給你。」

維吉爾自認非常冷靜，不同於他身下那個看起來隨時都可能被高潮奪去理智的傻小子。然而尼祿一開口，他就發現自己錯得離譜：「那就快點，維吉爾。給我，給我……」  
沒有人能拒絕他，就連維吉爾也不能。他的尾巴勾著尼祿的左小腿，隨他愈加猛烈地衝撞而在肌膚上留下不少紅色刮痕；終於在他也瀕臨頂峰時尼祿揚起脖子、雙腿分別在維吉爾的肩膀上和身側顫抖；維吉爾將這一切盡收眼底，尼祿閉起眼睛、嘴唇微張，似是怕會被快感淹沒而窒息，以及性器隨他破碎的抽噎濺出白液，盡數灑落在小腹上。這次維吉爾沒有折磨尼祿敏感的身體太久，便將額頭抵在他頸側、深埋進尼祿體內迎來高潮。

房內陷入暫時的寂靜，只有樓下傳來水龍頭的聲音。維吉爾以趴伏在尼祿身上的姿勢閉著眼躺了一會，才想起在他抓起尼祿、瞬間移動到樓上之前，但丁正打算去拿盤子來給他裝披薩。

在他身下，尼祿正慵懶地撫著又捲上他手腕的尾巴，時不時像逗貓一樣，用手指慎重地摩蹭尖端。也許那小子沒有意識到，但維吉爾發現，非常晚才發現：今天這樣才稱得上是做愛。他不知道是什麼契機引導他明白了這個道理，是電影中淋著雨大笑的主角也好，是他那個蠢弟弟和傻兒子的互動也好，維吉爾覺得自己在明白何謂家的道路上又前進了幾分，區區路面上的一個汙漬或黑影動搖不了他的意志。

想到這裡，維吉爾聽見尼祿在他身下埋怨：「啊，但丁那個混帳……他沒把披薩吃光吧？被你這麼一耗，我很餓。」  
「下樓去看就知道了。」維吉爾簡略回道。聞言尼祿想動，前一秒還乖乖捲著他的尾巴立刻發難、把尼祿的上半身給牢牢捲住；維吉爾則用全身重量壓住他，畢竟這小子壯得可怕，發飆起來連但丁都能抓著亂扔。普通人大概完全治不了他。  
不知是身體還沒復原或者純粹不想動，尼祿只細微地掙扎了幾下，出口的要求也毫無威懾力：「放開我。」  
維吉爾依舊閉著眼回道：「等會兒吧。」他相信但丁會為他們──為他的家人，老老實實的留幾片披薩。

**Author's Note:**

> 但丁真的有幫他們留披薩，雖然熱過之後口感就沒那麼好，不過VN兩人不怎麼在意。  
> 你可以在[推特](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)或者[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/rox8819)上跟隨我，感謝各位的閱讀，我們下次再見。


End file.
